


[VID] Science Fiction Double Feature (Vividcon 2014 Intro Vid)

by astolat



Series: Astolat Vids [30]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Multi, Vividcon, Vividcon Intro Vid, Vividcon Premieres 2014, science fiction double feature, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the late night double-feature picture show! \o/</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Science Fiction Double Feature (Vividcon 2014 Intro Vid)

Watch on youtube: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2Ctq1KCuSw>

Right-click download: [152 MB mp4](http://www.intimations.org/vidding/vividcon/vividcon_2014_intro_vid.mp4)

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback loved! If you like, [reblog](http://astolat.tumblr.com/post/94313884848/i-did-the-intro-vid-for-the-vividcon-premieres)!


End file.
